Orion
'The Orion '(also known as ACV-001) was an Ark-class Colonization Vessel that was the first of its kind, commissioned in 3119 by the Coalition Science Department. It was the pioneer in Angel-class technology, and was the first space vessel constructed after the Great War. It is known throughout the Empire that Orion ''was the first ray of hope that mankind had seen since the war, and is most famous for colonizing the planet of Mars. History Post-War After the Great War, the newly formed coalition had come to an agreement that Earth had become utterly uninhabitable. Pooling together the brightest remaining astro-physicists and engineers, the Coalition founded their Science Department and began to draw designs for a space-faring vessel that was self-sustaining and able to colonize other planets completely on its own. Using a synthetic metamorphic metal alloy called ''Cydonium, the Science Department had completed the Orion's schematics by 3120, and the official construction began in 3121. The Science Department had successfully discovered a theoretically infinite and self-sustaning energy source called Cibium gleaned from knowledge gained from the former Empire of Iron. Creation The mere knowledge of the Orion was kept a secret by the Coalition for many years, constructed in secrecy in the Numirian Desert, once home to the great Numirian Consortium before its downfall prior to the War. By the late 3122, most of the Cydonian alloy was laid down in a durable frame of proto-steel, creating a large and very sturdy base from which it was built upon. Reclaiming many of their higher technologies, the Orion was to be equipped with the highest level of technology available, again drawing most of its knowledge from the combined efforts of the Coalition, who willingly agreed to share their tech with each other. A single highly advanced AI named Helena-04 was installed into Orion's mainframe, pioneering incorporati on of artificial intelligence onto starships and allowing the Orion to use complex power network. As well as an AI, most of the schematics of the Orion was based off the Legacy, the first ever functional interstellar vessel created by mankind. At the end of the year 3122, the Orion was fully equipped with everything it needed to colonize new planets. Inauguration On November 10, 3123, the Orion ''was finally unveiled by the CSD in the Numirian sands, docked in the ruins of El'erium. Once all the pleasantries were dispensed, the ''Orion's ''main power generators were activated, and early morning the next day the Orion lifted off from the ruins of Earth, it's couse set for the planet of Mars. Colonization of Mars By mid-3130 the Orion had landed on the planet of Mars, quickly using its advanced technologies to level the unstable atmosphere and make living conditions possible. After a few years of minor terraforming, the city of Constantine was founded in 3132 as the first colony outside Earth. Shortly afterwards the Orion founded seven more cities, each one powered by the complex technologies needed to successfully colonize the planet. Soon afterwards the cities of Rephidim, Sierra, and Aarameia were founded and the ''Orion ''began its next goal; colonization of other planets. See also *Arks *Cibium *''Legacy Category:Cryptomania Category:Children of the Atom Category:Angels